Peter Pan, 2004
by Buttons14
Summary: What if the old story of Peter Pan took place in modern day New York? What would Wendy’s reaction be to Peter? Would she even go to Neverland with him? Please R&R, my first Peter Pan fic!
1. Story Time

**Peter Pan, 2004 **

**Genre—**Parody/General

**Rating—**PG-13

**Author—**Buttons14

**Summary—**What if the old story of Peter Pan took place in modern day New York? What would Wendy's reaction be to Peter? Would she even go to Neverland with him?

**Chapter 1—Story Time**

Wendy lay in bed and stared at the ceiling fan as it spun methodically. It whirred and hummed to her an enchanting lullaby, trying to send her to sleep. Somewhere in the distance she could see a distinct image of Justin Timberlake singing to her, in her dream, of course. _Cry me a river_…

_Crash!_

Wendy jerked fully awake. That wasn't part of the song.

==

"Wendy," Michael curled up at the foot of Wendy's bed. "Tell me a story, please? My friend, David, his sister tells him stories before he goes to bed. Please, tell me one!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. I know David's sister. She's such a bag lady. She looks like she's fifty."

"Oh Wendy, won't you tell me a story?"

"No," Wendy shoved Michael off her bed. "I'll tell you a story when _I'm_ fifty, OK?"

Michael thought about this for a few seconds. "How long will that be, then?"

"Thirty-six years," said Wendy smugly.

Michael looked very sad. "I can't wait thirty-six years. Please! It will only take a minute!"

Wendy glared at him. "Fine, only one minute. And do you promise to get out of my room when the story's done?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically. "I promise."

"Fine," Wendy pouted and began to weave her story in her head.

Michael jumped up. "Wait! Don't start! I have to call John!"

"John hardly cares about my story."

Michael ignored her and called his brother. "John! Come quick! Wendy's telling a bedtime story!"

John appeared at the door and looked in, amused. "What's this Wen? A _bedtime_ story?" this last bit he said with a sugary tone.

"Screw off," hissed Wendy.

Instead John just smiled and sat on the floor. "I'm getting sleepy. Tell me the story!"

Though he said this mockingly Michael appeared to not have heard. "Yes, tell the story!" He clutched his teddy close to his chest.

Wendy sighed. "Once upon a time—"

"What time?" asked John, rudely.

"This time. 2004, whatever. May I continue?"

Michael nodded happily.

"Once upon 2004, there was a boy. He lived in—"

John interrupted again. "What was this boy's name?"

"Um…" Wendy scanned the room for inspiration. She spotted a magazine on her bedside table, boasting a picture of Spiderman from the new movie. "Peter."

"Peter what?" John was grinning, knowing that he was getting on his sister's nerves.

"Pan, the exact thing I will bring to your head if you don't shut up," Wendy growled.

John just smiled politely and waved his hand. "I will restrain." He smirked.

"OK, once upon 2004 there was a boy named Peter Pan. He lived in a land far away, where no other people had been—"

"What was it called?" this time Michael asked. John sniggered beneath his hand.

"Neverland, because if it keeps going at this rate I'll _never_ get this story done."

Michael's mouth formed an 'O'. "May I ask another question?" he asked timidly.

"You just did," snarled Wendy. "He lived far away—"

"Why had no other people been there before? Was it invisible?"

"No, Michael, it was in the sky. Are you happy?"

John laughed. "I am!"

"Oh, shut up John."

Michael shook his head. "Don't say that word Wendy, it's bad." He covered Teddy's ears.

"One day Peter Pan was…um…flying around Neverland," Michael's eyes grew large at the word 'flying', "…and he saw a giant band of pirates, not unlike the ones from Pirates of the Caribbean. They were firing cannons at…Indians—"

"Did the Indians get hurt?" asked John innocently.

"No, but you soon will if you don't stop interrupting me!" exclaimed Wendy, throwing a pillow at John.

"Wendy! Hurry with the story!" yelled Michael, twirling Teddy in the air.

"And so he flew down to the pirate in charge, and said—"

"What was _his_ name?"

"Long John Silver," Wendy glared at John, who had asked the question.

"I think that's copyrighted Wen, you'll have to pick another name." John pretended to check a list. "Let's see, you can have Captain Bob, Captain Joe, Captain Hook, Captain Paul, Captain Dave—"

"Oh! Wendy! Pick Captain Hook!" encouraged Michael.

"Fine, he flew down to Captain Hook and said 'look here, stop pestering these poor Indians!' But Captain Hook wouldn't. Instead he grabbed Peter Pan by the collar and said 'get lost you pesky boy!' For Captain Hook hated Peter Pan for trying to…uh…feed him to a crocodile once--"

"Is that how he got his hook?" asked Michael, enthralled.

"Yes, I suppose. Hook has a missing hand and he uses it to…peel the skin off little boys who don't let their sister's go to bed…"

Michael held Teddy tightly. "Wow, I'm glad I'm not like that!"

Wendy scowled and continued. "And so now the crocodile really wanted to eat Hook, except Hook, being the devilish man that he was, fed the crocodile a clock so he would hear him before he came. So Hook grabbed Peter Pan and was about to puncture his skin with his ruby encrusted hook when—"

Michael yelped and hid his eyes behind his hands, as if he were watching a scary movie.

"When Peter's fairy—"

All of a sudden Michael perked up. "Peter has a _fairy_? What does it look like? What is it called?"

"It looks like a drugged-up supermodel, only smaller. And he calls it Tinkerbell."

"Wow! I want a Tinkerbell!"

"Michael, be quiet! Let lil' old Wendy _finish her story_," said John with false sweetness.

"And then Tinkerbell covered Hook in fairy dust and he floated away and lost hold of Peter. While Hook's crew was retrieving Hook from the mast of the ship Peter and Tinkerbell flew away."

Michael applauded. "Yay! Thanks Wendy!" he grabbed Teddy and ran out of the room.

John followed him. "That was bad Wen, very, very bad."

"Shut up," she said, hitting him as he walked past her. After he shut the door Wendy turned off the lights and struggled with sleep.

==

_Crash!_

The sound came again.

"Oh shit!" hissed someone in another room. "Tink! Tink! Help me out here!"

Wendy pressed her eyes closed, as if willing the sound to cease. It didn't.

"Tink! Tink! _Tinkerbell_!" Wendy's eye's popped open. Did he just say…?

She crept out of bed and cracked the door open to the hall. Outside, next to the open window, she could see the dark outline of someone hopping around on one foot, the wastebasket stuck on the other. Around his head fluttered a yellow-orange light, somewhat like a firefly.

Wendy shut the door and leaned against it for a minute. She heard another crash and reopened the door. For a second she thought the strange boy had left, except she saw he had just fallen to the ground and was leaning against the stair rail.

The boy looked up and Wendy caught a glimpse of his face as the firefly thing flew close to it. Wendy snapped the door shut quickly, but he had seen her. He sat up and hovered over to the door, the firefly in tow. Cautiously he pushed the door open.

The firefly flew in first, partially lighting Wendy's room and causing her to scream. The boy pushed his way in next.

"Oh, hello," he said cheerfully, seeming to have forgotten the wastebasket on his foot.

"Who the—who are you?" asked Wendy incredulously.

The boy looked confused for a minute. "Me? As in my name?"

Wendy nodded, "Yes, your _name_!"

"Oh, I'm called Peter. What about you?" He hovered closed to the ground, crossing his legs as if he were sitting.

"I…I'm Wendy." She swallowed nervously. "Are you Peter Pan?"

He laughed. "No, I'm Peter Pot."

Wendy relaxed for a minute. He wasn't the same boy, he couldn't be.

"Of course I'm Peter Pan! What other Peters are there?'

For a minute Wendy debated telling the strange boy about people she knew named Peter, but thought better of it. Instead she turned on her bedside light.

The boy was a little taller than Wendy, very skinny and had curly, blondish brown hair. His eyes were blue and twinkled happily, as if this were nothing unusual. As if he broke into fourteen-year-old girls' houses all the time.

A faint tingling sound reminded Wendy of the firefly.

"Oh, yes," said Peter quickly. "This is Tinkerbell. She's a fairy."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "A firefly, more like it. There's no such thing as—"

"Ssh!" Peter hushed her by pressing his hand over her mouth. "Don't say that! You don't believe in fairies?" he asked, as though everyone in their right mind should.

Wendy shook her head. Tinkerbell pulled her hair. "Ouch!" yelled Wendy.

Peter caught Tinkerbell in his hand. "Tink! Be nice to her!" he scolded the pint-sized supermodel.

Tinkerbell chattered and flew out of his hand.

Wendy watched her. This was all too weird.

"You're not, by any chance from…" Wendy trailed off, afraid to ask.

"Neverland?" Peter nodded.

_Oh crap,_ thought Wendy. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**End Chapter **

Well, this is my first Peter Pan fiction. I hope you enjoy it and please review! I accept all suggestion with open arms. Maybe even a beta reader. I'm not the best with spelling.


	2. Morning at the Darlings

**Chapter 2--Morning at the Darlings**

"You can't be from Neverland!" screamed Wendy loudly.

Peter looked at her funny and cocked his head to the side. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I...'cause I..." _made it up_. But of course, Wendy didn't tell him why. She didn't want to disclose to this odd flying boy that she was insane. "Never mind," she said instead.

Meanwhile, having grown bored of chatting with Wendy, Peter rose from the ground and circled her room slowly. "You know," he said, clearing his throat importantly. "You didn't do a very good job wallpapering in here." He pointed to a few of the many posters Wendy had tacked up around her room.

Wendy sighed. "It's not _wallpaper_, they're _posters_!"

Peter surveyed them and pointed to a picture of 50 Cent. "Is this you?" he asked.

Wendy looked shocked. "No, it isn't!" she exclaimed, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then why is he on your wall? I most certainly don't have pictures of anyone on _my_ wall!" Tinkerbell chattered wildly in Peter's ear. Peter laughed.

Wendy looked taken aback. "Well, that's you," she told him huffily. Peter sat on the ground again and stared up at the posters. He pointed to one of Justin Timberlake and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Do you want me to get that off your foot?" asked Wendy quickly, not wanting Peter to begin interrogating her wall decoration again.

"Oh!" Peter looked at the wastebasket on his foot. "Yes, that would be nice. This strange creature seemed to have attached itself to me. I've tried beating it but it has very high endurance." This explained the reason the can seemed to have bent and dented to roughly the size of Peter's foot.

Wendy sighed and took hold of the wastebasket with both hands. With a sharp jerk she pulled it off and Peter was staring at her, while rubbing his foot frantically. "That hurt! You hurt me!" he accused.

Wendy didn't even bother. "Just go to sleep," she demanded. "You can be mad at me in the morning." She tossed the wastebasket into the hall and shut the door. She flicked off the light.

"Wendy?" whispered Peter.

"Mmm?" Wendy was only half listening, being carried to her previous dreams already.

"Where should I sleep?" Wendy was suddenly very aware of Peter hovering above the foot of her bed, watching him intently. She sat up and hit her head on his.

"Would you look at that!" exclaimed Peter to Tinkerbell, rubbing his forehead. "She's hurt me again! I don't think she likes me very much!" Tinkerbell jingled cheerily, waving her hands at Wendy.

"Just sleep on the window cushion," demanded Wendy, pointing to the cushions along her window that were the size of a small bed. Peter flew over, threw off the pillows, and lay on the bare wood.

"This is quite comfortable, thank you," said Peter sincerely. Wendy rolled over and ignored him. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Tinkerbell settle down in her jewellery box, making a nest out of Wendy's necklaces. At the moment Wendy was too tired to care.

_The Next Morning..._

Wendy woke with the most peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Half awake she stumbled out of bed and down the stairs to the breakfast table. Her father was reading The New York Times, as he did every morning, and her mother was humming as she prepared the bacon.

"Did you have a good sleep Wendy?" asked Mrs Darling when Wendy sat at the table.

Wendy sniffed tiredly and nodded. "Yes, wish it were longer though."

Her father chuckled from behind the paper and her mother scooped the bacon, grease covered, onto a plate.

Mrs Darling walked to the steps and called up. "Michael! John! Breakfast is ready!"

Upstairs a very audible thumping was heard as well as a scrambling of feet coming from the boys' room. They ran down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast Mom?" asked John, sitting down at the table.

"Eggs and bacon sweetheart." She smiled and placed the plates of eggs on the table.

"Thank you very much," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone in the kitchen swivelled around to face the speaker. Mr Darling lowered the paper slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, glaring at the boy. Very suddenly he looked from the boy to Wendy. "Who the hell is he?" he asked her.

Wendy swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "I don't know."

The boy smiled as if it was all a very good joke. "Yes you do! You're Wendy and I'm Peter!"

Wendy glared at him. Mr Darling looked slightly sick.

"Nice to meet you Mr Wendy!" exclaimed Peter cheerfully.

"I don't know you," repeated Wendy again, through gritted teeth.

Peter looked confused. "Sure you do, I spent all last night in your room. Remember? I came in the window and got a wastebasket stuck on my—"

Mr Darling slumped over in his chair, hitting the jam jar on the way down. Mrs Darling screamed, Wendy buried her head in her hands, and Peter just blinked mildly.

"What's wrong with the poor man?" asked Peter. "Has he fallen on his head?"

Wendy wanted to strangle him.

==

Mrs Darling, with the help of John, Michael and the strange boy, lay Mr Darling down on the couch in the living room. She mopped his brow with a cool washcloth and waited for him to recover. When he did the first thing he said was:

"Where the hell is that boy?" He eyelids fluttered and it was clear that he still felt slightly dizzy, but he managed to sit up and peer around the room. Floating in the corner was Peter.

Wendy sat quietly on a loveseat, her eyes darting from Peter to her recovering father, afraid that he would kill the Neverland native.

"You, boy!" demanded Mr Darling of Peter. "Come here right now!" He thought nothing of Peter floating in the corner because he concluded that it was probably just his vision being set out of line.

Peter hovered over and lowered himself to sit beside Mr Darling. "Yes?" he asked happily.

"What were you doing in my daughter's..." he stopped. No, he didn't want to know the answer to that. Instead he asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, sir, my name's Peter Pan." Peter smiled and leaned backwards. John and Michael sat up straighter.

"Did he say Peter Pan?" Michael whispered to John. John nodded dumbly.

Mr Darling, not hearing his sons talking, continued. "And where, boy, do you live?"

Peter's smile grew wider. "You ask the same questions as Wendy!" he exclaimed. "She asked me just those things last night when we met!"

Mr Darling looked like he was going to throw up. "You only met last night?"

Peter nodded his head. "Yes, you see. The window was open and I came in."

Mr Darling shot a look at Wendy. Wendy sunk further into the shadows. "Where did you come _from_?" asked Mr Darling.

"Oh, a wonderful place called Neverland!" Peter floated several inches from his seat remembering it, as if Neverland were truly that amazing.

Mr Darling tsked. "Don't you give me this codswallop about some namby-pamby _Neverland_! I'll be damned if there is such a place!"

Peter was taken aback. He didn't believe in Neverland? How bizarre! "Sir, there is a Neverland! It's up there!" Peter pointed to the window and out to the Empire State Building. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning!"

Mr Darling's eyes bulged. "That's a load of nonsense and I won't stand for such a lie in my house! If you won't tell me, I'm sure my daughter will!" But before he could ask Michael had shouted:

"But Dad, there really is a Neverland!"

Mr Darling fainted again.

**End Chapter**

There you've got chapter two put up and all. I hope y'all liked it...heh heh, 'y'all'. Please review! Thanks!

**Shoutouts:**

**SmartassLeprechaun--**that sounds like a book review 'take on a classic story'. Thanks!

**C.M. Higgins--**you sure love the balls and bats. Exclmation points, I mean.

**HittingTheHighC--**I didn't intend for it to be interpreted that way, but think what you must.

**audrey!--**good. I'm glad you think it's funny.

**Yolei1--**Peter doesn't seem like the swearing type. I had ot mess it up.


	3. Where's Tinkerbell?

**Chapter 3--Where's Tinkerbell?**

Mrs Darling rushed off to get a wet towel for Mr Darling's brow and John and Michael gathered around Peter.

"Did you say your name was Peter Pan?" asked John disbelievingly.

Peter nodded. John and Michael looked to Wendy. Wendy nodded. Michael screamed and ran to Peter.

"What's it like in Neverland?" he asked excitedly.

Peter looked surprised. "Well, I live there. And there's lots of..."

To be completely honest, due to his very short-term memory, Peter was beginning to forget about Neverland.

"Pirates?" guessed Michael.

Peter nodded quickly. "Yes, many pirates! All around! On my left!" Peter pointed right. "On my right!" Peter pointed left. "They surrounded me!" He rose off the ground and circled the living room.

Michael gasped. "What did you do?" he asked, in awe.

"I...uh..." Peter blinked confused. "I escaped with the help of..." Peter glanced at Wendy for help.

John looked sceptical. "Are you _really_ from Neverland?" he asked.

Wendy laughed nervously. "Oh course he is! The...Lost Boys helped him escape and he got hit in the head. That's why he can't remember anything."

Peter stared at her. "Is that really it? I got hit in the head?" He rubbed his head, as if checking for a bump.

Mrs Darling returned with a wet cloth and some ice. "I want you to all give your father some space please children."

Immediately Peter drew himself up from the ground and hit his head on the ceiling. "I am not a child!" he exclaimed.

Mrs Darling ignored him, facing Mr Darling, so she didn't see him rise to the ceiling.

"In fact, I am two hundred and fifty years old! How old are you?"

Mrs Darling spoke to Wendy instead of Peter. "Tell your friend to stop making a commotion," she said. Wendy reached up, grabbed Peter's ankle, and yanked him down.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Peter rubbed his ankle and glared. "That hurt," he said, accusingly.

Wendy shrugged. "Just shut up and sit still."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before John jumped to his feet with a triumphant 'A-ha!'

John circled Peter, as if examining him. He rubbed his chin comically and squinted his eyes. "_You're_ not Peter Pan! You _can't_ be!"

Peter was confused. "What? I _am_ Peter Pan!"

John shook his head ridiculously. "You can't be Peter Pan! You don't have a Tinkerbell!"

Peter looked around. "Will you look at that! I don't. Maybe I'm not Peter Pan..." he pondered aloud.

Wendy shook her head furiously and looked from Peter to John. "He does have Tinkerbell. She's upstairs, sleeping."

"I don't believe it!" said John.

"Really?" said Michael.

"Oh," said Peter.

Wendy nodded and sat down on the couch. He mother was still tending to her father. He was coming around, his eyes were open and he lay, blinking around the room into the light.

"Where is that boy?" demanded Mr Darling.

"Who, me?" asked Peter, pointing to himself. "I'm right here."

"Well, I don't know in ruddy hell where 'here' is!" roared Mr Darling. "Come to my side! Now!"

Peter glided over and perched above Mr Darling, much as he had done Wendy the night before.

"What were you doing in my daughter's room last night?" Mr Darling asked, forgetting his previous fear of the answer.

"Oh, well, I wasn't in her room the whole time, sir," said Peter cheerfully. "At first I was in the hallway where something attached itself to my foot. Wendy prised it off!"

"It was a wastebasket," piped up Wendy.

"Then she told me about he odd wallpaper, and then she told me to go to sleep," said Peter.

Mr Darling flinched horribly at the word 'sleep'. "Sleep, did you?" he laughed accusingly and glared at Peter.

Peter nodded and floated upwards a bit. "Yes, a lovely and comfortable sleep it was."

"He slept on the window seat," added Wendy.

Mrs Darling stood up and looked to Peter. She gasped and grabbed his elbow. "Look at this! The boy is floating!"

Mr Darling let out a strangled cry and Peter glanced around, mildly amused. "What's going on?" he asked. He shook out of Mrs Darling's hold and zoomed around the room. Michael laughed and chased his blurred figure.

"Wendy! Get that boy down and out of the house! Now!" barked Mr Darling, turning slightly red. Mrs Darling sat him back down and poured his a glad of brandy.

Wendy coaxed Peter out of the room and into the hall.

"Where are we going?" queried Peter as they strolled down the crowded streets.

"I don't know," said Wendy shortly. They had gone upstairs, she had gotten Peter dressed in some of John's sweatpants and a large pullover sweater and ushered him out the door. Tinkerbell had followed them.

"I'm hungry," complained Peter. Tinkerbell jingled. "And so is Tink."

"OK, we'll stop somewhere in a while. Let's just get away from my house," Wendy turned a corner quickly and Peter flew up and followed her.

"What did I tell you about flying?" hissed Wendy. "You're going to attract attention."

Peter scowled. "I don't like you very much."

Wendy shrugged. "You don't have to." She spotted a group of kids approaching ahead. "Remember, if anyone asks, you're my cousin, Peter Darling, OK?"

Peter nodded. "Alright."

Tinkerbelly, angrily, flew into Peter's deep pocket.

One of the girls waved and ran forward, smothering Wendy in a hug. She had black wavy hair and blue eyes; they ran over Peter quickly after she had stepped back from Wendy.

The others had caught up with them now. There were three boys and four other girls. Two of the girls had ginger red hair and knee length tweed jackets. They wore scarves and jeans and both had identical green eyes. The other girl had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she wore a heavily knitted wool sweater with a short detailed jean skirt.

Two of the boys wore jeans and one wore beige cords. One of them had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Over his jeans he wore a faded red t-shirt and a leather jacket. The other boy with jeans had darker hair and clad a pullover grey hooded sweater. The last of them had pale blonde hair and predictably blue eyes. His hair was short and he wore a black shirt.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" asked the first girl, eyes glittering.

"Oh, my name's Peter. I'm—"

Wendy cut him off. "He's my cousin...from Missouri."

The girl looked from Wendy to Peter. "Really? I didn't know you had a cousin..."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I'm from Missouri."

The girl with the heavy sweater introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Katherine." Her darkly lidded eyes swept over Peter with interest.

The redheaded girls introduced themselves as Abby and Gale, twins born three minutes apart. The third girl was named Isabella and the boys were Donovan, the one with the leather jacket, Christopher, the one with the pullover, and Nathan, the blonde.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Isabella cheerfully.

Peter perked up. "Yes, very much!" he said eagerly.

The others laughed as though Peter had made a good joke. Wendy shot him a look. They walked down the street.

End Chapter 

That's the end of chapter three, sorry to take so long. I'm very proud of this fiction; its chapters are a very comfortable length. Please review! 

**Shoutouts:**

**C.M. Higgins—**He's supposed to be funny in a looking-in sort of way. You know, if you were there it wouldn't be so funny, but looking back on, or in on it he would appear hilarious.

**Erin Go Bragh—**for some reason my reviews are constantly being eaten, I don't take any offence if it got eaten. You are in no way blamed.

**Girl with the Evil Computer—**just for you I think I will continue. And because I like how this is going...

**Lizzie Presscott—**uh, was that a compliment or an insult? I'm confused.

**JAM!!!—**unfortunately, I didn't update soon enough. Not by my standards, at least.

**Madison Square—**thanks for the compliments towards my fictions! I feel all warm inside now! (And no, I'm not _on_ anything)


	4. Back in Missouri

**Chapter 4--Back in Missouri**

"Wendy, what is a 'hamburger'?" asked Peter loudly, leaning over his menu and squinting at the words.

Wendy snatched the menu from him and hissed: "Don't worry about it, I'll order for you."

Peter nodded happily and looked around the diner bemused. He was sandwiched between Wendy and Katherine. Across the table Nathan was glaring at him. Peter smiled openly at Nathan.

"So..." Gale (or Abby?) cleared her throat. "What's it like in Missouri? I've never been there."

Peter took a moment to look playfully thoughtful before answering. "Well, it's wonderful, I'm from there—"

Everyone laughed again.

"—except, sometimes there are pirates, but The Lost Boys are always there to help me out."

Wendy clapped her hand to her forehead and Nathan scowled.

Katherine giggled lightly and touched Peter's arm. "You're so funny. Does everyone in Missouri have a sense of humour like you?" she asked, batting her lashes.

Peter shakes his head, eyes wide. "Oh no, not many people are funny at all. Especially not the pirates."

More laughter followed. Peter beamed around the circle.

Next Katherine tugged at one of Peter's curls. "How 'bout the looks? Does everyone _look_ like you?"

Peter looked confused. Nathan looked angry. Wendy looked embarrassed. Tinkerbell was _furious_.

She zoomed out of Peter's pocket and yanked Katherine's hair.

Katherine screamed and Donovan yelled. Isabella jumped onto Christopher's lap and Abby and Gale ducked into their collars. Wendy sighed loudly, Nathan glared at Peter some more, and Peter smiled mildly as Tinkerbell circled the diner.

"What...what was _that_?" asked Katherine cautiously, removing her hands from her eyes.

_Later_

"Can't you control that damn fairy?" shouted Wendy.

Peter looked annoyingly unconcerned.

"I don't see the problem," he said cheerfully. "Tink's just a little overprotective."

Tinkerbell jingled.

Peter laughed. "Actually, she says everyone else just isn't protective _enough_."

Wendy screamed loudly into the afternoon and Peter floated around the park, several obvious feet from the ground.

Peter cleared his throat and waited a few seconds. "So...your friends are nice."

Wendy glared at him. "And now they'll never talk to me again, _thanks to you_!"

"You're welcome," said Peter.

"You're hopeless," said Wendy. "Don't you learn anything about how to be _normal_ in Neverland?"

Peter smiled dully and turned a few in-air cartwheels before answering. "What does 'normal' mean?" he asked.

Wendy threw her hands into the air. "Of course, of course! Your land doesn't even know the word! You're such a...freak!" she cried, distressed.

Peter blinked stupidly. Tinkerbell tugged at Wendy's hair.

"Stop pulling my damn _hair_!" she exclaimed, snatching her braid from Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell chattered wildly and hovered beside Peter who was now floating on his stomach in mid-air. People passing whispered into their hands and Peter waved happily at them.

"And how do you _do_ that?" asked Wendy irritably, in regards to his flight.

Peter smiled cheekily. "You'd like to learn then?" And, before Wendy could answer, Peter had grabbed her arm and dragged her upwards towards the clouds.

Wendy screamed, but it got caught in her throat and she choked up laughter.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her cheeks burning from the wind and her eyes watering in exhilaration.

"I've just got to find the spot," called Peter, keeping his hold on her.

Tinkerbell brought up the rear, a scowl on her face.

They landed atop a high office building. Below Wendy could see people swarming the streets and yellow taxis end to end in traffic. Bravely, she leaned over the edge and stared below.

Peter jumped off the building, plummeted a few feet, and rose so he was nose to nose with Wendy.

"How do you do that?" she asked again, more quietly this time.

"Oh, it's simple," said Peter, doing several back flips. "I just think of something happy!"

"Like what?" asked Wendy sceptically. This gave a whole new meaning to 'walking on air'.

"I don't know, I think about Neverland," he rose a few feet. "Or maybe...Princess Tiger-Lily..." he rose even more. Wendy felt slightly taken aback.

"Princess who? Neverland has princesses?" she asked.

Peter shook his head. "Oh no, when I first came I was looking in a window to a store!" his hands formed a flesh-coloured window. "'Adult Entertainment' it read, and on a wallpaper, like in your room, there was a picture of a lady, dressed like an Indian!"

Wendy couldn't help but laugh.

Peter looked shocked. "What's wrong? She was a lovely lady!"

Tinkerbell jingled.

"And Tink says, much nicer looking than you."

Wendy blushed. "Well," she cleared her throat. "Are we going to do this?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, just think of something happy and step off!" he mimicked stepping off the building.

Wendy closed her eyes and thought about strangling Tinkerbell. Her little head turning red as it spun around...

Wendy stepped off. And fell. And screamed. She opened her eyes and saw the passing windows. She wasn't flying, she was falling.

_Tinkerbell...Tinkerbell..._

It didn't work. The pavement was drawing closer.

Something jerked her upwards. Wendy cried out in relief.

Peter's face swam into view. "Sorry about that," he said lightly, not sounding too sorry. "I always forget about this."

He grabbed a nearby Tinkerbell (who was laughing hysterically at Wendy's plunge) by the wings and shook her so that her glittery dust fell onto Wendy. Then he let go.

Wendy fell again.

"Think something happy!" called Peter.

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and tried.

**End Chapter**

I wrote this listening to two different CDs, so if it doesn't flow, that's why. Sorry, it was a bit short!

**Shoutouts:**

**C.M. Higgins—**good thing I picked the right genre, that's what I'm bad at, I never pick the proper ones.

The Girls with the Evil Computer 

**Jam!!!—**I don't know it they will, I never liked Wendy much for taking Peter. Made me angry. Still, I can't change what's meant to be...

Lizzie Presscott—ah, you have mastered the double-faced comment! Congrats!!! 

**Kasmira36—**it should, you're right, but I thought a New York twist would be cool. (I'm not from either place, so it's weird that I'd do that. I have visited London, though)

**Calista Angora—**wow, don't be so insulting, really. Joking, of course. Thanks for the compliment. As I said, this is one of my better/most satisfactory fics.


	5. Taking the Elevator

**Chapter 5--Taking the Elevator**

A swooping sensation filled Wendy's stomach as something seemingly caught the back of her pants and hoisted her upwards.

_So this is what it feels like to die..._

She opened her eyes slowly and tilted her head to the side. Peter floated above, grinning madly. Wendy looked down. She was hovering a good thirty feet from the ground. She swallowed and gasped, dropping downwards.

Wendy screamed. Peter yelled after. "Think something happy!" he called.

So she did.

And she floated again. It was so simple, a couple of happy thoughts, some fairy dust, a _very_ tall building...

"Having fun?" asked Peter, swinging down beside her.

"If you call disgustingly sick feeling in your stomach fun, then yes, I suppose I am," Wendy retorted.

Peter, not seeing the blunt sarcasm, grinned wider. "Ah yes, I see you've gotten the hang of it," he said cheerfully, raising again.

Tinkerbell circled his head, jingling away and glaring at Wendy.

Pumping her legs furiously, Wendy pushed herself upwards, past Peter and Tinkerbell, to the roof of the building. When she reached there she was out of breath. Gasping heavily as her feet touched the solid rooftop, Wendy collapsed on the ground, happy to rest her legs. Peter rose slowly, effortlessly, and lay down beside Wendy.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

Wendy glared at him, still slightly red in the face and sweaty. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm exhausted!"

Peter laughed as if Wendy had made a very good joke. "That's 'cause you did it the hard way," he said. "All you do is think a happier thought and the higher you will raise. For example," Peter stood up, his hands on his hips. "Neverland," he rose five feet, "Beating Hook," he rose ten feet, "Princess Tiger Lily," he rose twenty feet, "Wendy," he rose forty feet.

Wendy stood up quickly and rushed for the door of the roof.

On the elevator ride down her head burst with thoughts. Peter liked her more than a porn star? What did that mean? Was she slutty? Was she too made up?

_Then again,_ she thought soon after, _Peter is so innocent; he doesn't know what's good and what's bad. He just likes what he likes. _

And when she pulled open the doors to get to the street, she wasn't at all surprised to see Peter, sitting casually on the bench in front of the building. What she _was_ surprised to see was Nathan, sitting beside Peter, tlking coldly with him.

"So, you're Wendy's cousin?" he asked smugly.

Peter nodded. "Yes, I'm from Missouri."

"Really," asked Nathan, sounding bored. "Whereabouts in Missouri?"

"Oh," Peter thought for a minute. "I live in the bottom of this great big tree that's in the middle of Missouri, which I think is really Wendy's code name for Never—"

"Peter!" Wendy cut Peter off hurriedly. "Nathan, what are you doing here?"

Nathan, once again looking attractively uninterested, answered lazily. "Actually, I was just passing by and I saw your _darling _cousin here. I just thought I'd be good and have a bit of a chat with him. He said you were taking a ride."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. Wendy's cheeks flushed. There was something about the way Nathan had said 'darling' that made her uneasy.

_He's catching on, _she thought. _He knows._

Nathan and Peter stood up at the same time. For a good thirty seconds they sized each other up, Peter not doing a very good job at it, as he smiled goofily in the process. Eventually Nathan turned away and Peter followed them.

"How long will your cousin be in town?" he asked, that same iciness in his voice.

Wendy shrugged. "I'm not sure."

For a while they walked in silence, Wendy scarcely aware of Peter hovering behind.

"We asked the restaurant owner about the flying thing," said Nathan after sensing the discomfort in the air.

Wendy's pulse quickened.

"They said it must have just been a spark from the kitchen. He sees no other explanation. Unless, he says, there are such things as fairies or pixies, which _I_ seriously doubt."

Peter gasped. Wendy clapped her hand to her forehead.

Wendy could hear Tinkerbell jingling frantically.

"What do you mean? There are such things as fairies! Say it!" he demanded, poking Nathan roughly in the chest. "_Say it_!"

Nathan looked at Peter funny and then to Wendy. "Has your cousin forgotten his medication or is ths just supposed to be his sense of humour? I don't find it very funny."

Wendy didn't answer, Peter continued to poke Nathan in the chest.

"I will not say it!" exclaimed Nathan, haughtily. "There is _no such thing as—_"

Peter clapped his hand over Nathan's mouth. Nathan's blue eyes grew wider. A muffled ranting sounded from behind Peter's digits.

"Peter," sighed Wendy. "Let go of Nathan. Let's go home."

Nathan glared after them, his hair slightly ruffled and his face pink.

"Oh good," said Peter loudly. "You mean the fat man will let me in the house now? Maybe I can sleep on the window thing again. I hope that thing won't get my foot," he said fondly, looking down at it. "I only have one foot, you know!"

"No you don't Peter, you have two feet," said Wendy dully.

Peter looked to his other limb. "Would you look at that? I do have another foot!" he beamed up at Wendy. Wendy kept walking.

**End Chapter**

Sorry it took so long to update, I really didn't know what to write. But I wrote this all in ten minutes, and that's why it's kind of short. I hope you don't mind, but I hope you _do_ review!

**Shoutouts:**

**C.M. Higgins—**school doesn't start for me until next week! I'm celebrating the freedom! Tomorrow (Friday) I'm going to see The Count of Monte Cristo!

**Lizzie Presscott—**why can't your brother review? Is he embarrassing? I like to laugh too! Please, let him review if that's why!!! (Does he read this? I only know two guys who even know what fanfiction _is_)

**Girl With the Evil Computer—**I haven't decided whether or not to write in the Lost Boys yet. I'm working on it. they may or may not make an appearance.

**BendyStraw—**sure, crap flies! If you throw it, at least. Yeah, how come they call hamburger a hamburger, there's no ham in them!

Itey!Muse: maybe they had ham once?

Charile!Muse: no, they're made of beef, dubstuff!

Spitzer!Muse: what's 'dubstuff' mean?

Charlie!Muse: sorry, tuypo, I meant 'dumbstuff'

Itey!Muse: don't be mean!

Spitzer!Muse: Charlie's always mean.

Me: Charlie's the smallest one! Stand up to him you wusses!

Spitzer!Muse: but I'm gay!

Itey!Muse: and all _I_ can do is play with my suspenders!

Me: never mind. My muses can't stand up to a ten year old.


	6. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 6—Hide and Seek**

The Darling house was thick with distress. Mr Darling was slightly panicked at having lost his daughter and Mrs Darling was slightly stressed, trying to calm him down.

Michael was playing with Teddy and John was playing on X-Box, which was blasting very loud and obnoxious rap music.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Wendy finally darkened the doorstep.

"Wendy! Where have you been?" shouted Mr Darling haughtily.

"I was out with my friends," lied Wendy, inwardly hoping that they still were her friends.

"What did you do with that boy?" demanded Mr Darling next.

"He went home," lied Wendy again.

"Go to your room!" bellowed Mr Darling, because he was a very impatient man who didn't like to be made to wait.

So Wendy did. When she was there she threw the window open and called down below. "Peter! Come up! Quickly now, quickly!"

Peter rose soundlessly and looped in the window. Wendy shut it quickly and hastened to make Peter a comfortable place to sit.

"Now listen," she said hurriedly. "My parents may come to check on me and I'll need you to hide if they do. Can you do that?"

Peter nodded.

_Later..._

The last light flickered out and Tinkerbell flew out of Peter's pocket. She didn't like the stuffiness of it much and complained loudly. Wendy watched her, hypnotized by her glowing radiance in the darkness. She forgot, momentarily, how much she hated the fairy.

Peter was watching her as well. "In Neverland," he said softly. "I sleep under a great tree, on the inner most roots of it is where I make my bed. It is bumpy and hard, assuring that I never sleep in. Also, The Lost Boys surround me. Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly and the twins. Sometimes," he said with a chuckle. "Slightly takes control when I'm not around. Nibs plans the battles and Tootles, more often than not, just gets in the way."

Wendy was not sure where this was going, but she listened anyway.

"We chased pirates and befriended Indians. Sometimes, late at night, we would have bon fires and roast the roots of marsh plants. Tootles ate so many once that he got sick. I wonder if they're listening to Slightly all right. Sometimes those boys can be a handful."

Wendy was becoming quite bored with Peter's story, become surer and surer that there was no point to it at all. It was just Peter's trek through nostalgic memories.

"Peter," she interrupted him. "Where does this story end?" she asked rudely.

Instead of appearing unjust, Peter perked up and looked around the room. "This is where it ends. I'm here, in the home of Wendy, more wonderful than Princess Tiger Lily. To leave Neverland has been an awfully big adventure."

This line seemed very rehearsed, as if he'd said it a million times before.

"Would you like to roast marsh roots?" asked Wendy cheekily.

Peter smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes please. Very much!"

Seconds later Wendy crept form her room and out into the hall where she proceeded to the steps. She jumped over the creaky one and dragged her feet silently against the hardwood floor. In the kitchen the rummaged through the cupboards until she found a bag of marshmallows. She tucked them under her arm and started upwards. When she reached her room Peter was nowhere to be found.

Her hauntingly pale poster of Justin Timberlake stared back at her, right beside her buffed up one of 50 Cent. There was no tinkling of in-flight fairy, nor any breathing associated with Peter. Had they vanished? Where were they?

Wendy, distressed, sunk down onto her bed and opened the bag of marshmallows. She popped one into her mouth and sighed gloomily.

"You can't eat them like that," scolded a voice above her.

Wendy looked up and saw Peter directly above her, sitting upside-down on the ceiling. She nearly screamed, had not Peter flown down and shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he said, his finger held over his lips. "I'm playing hide and go seek with Tink. She's hard to find."

He rose and circled the room. "Tink," he whispered into the still air. "Tinkerbell! Where are yoooouuu?"

And all of a sudden he pounced. With a loud 'ah-ha!' Peter had taken off, full speed, after her. The tiny fairy scooted in and out of corners, dodging behind the dresser and under the bed. Peter followed her every move. Unfortunately, she was much smaller than him and therefore he couldn't fit all the places she could. In a few seconds Peter was stuck under the bed.

Tinkerbell laughed from where she floated near the fogy window.

Wendy's desk was a mess, her dresser had shifted across the floor and her bed had skidded a few feet. She looked around helplessly.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked, sighing heavily.

"Oh," said Peter lightly. "I thought I told you. I'm playing hide and go seek!"

Wendy glared at him, then Tinkerbell, then him again. "Look what you've done to my room!" she exclaimed. "It's an absolute mess!"

Peter blinked and smiled. "Do you mind helping me out?" he asked. "I'm rather stuck."

With a great jerk Wendy yanked Peter out, arms first.

Peter took to the sky, hitting his head on the ceiling and swearing loudly. Wendy was very surprised that her parents hadn't woken up yet.

"Peter, how about we just sit here and talk?" suggested Wendy.

Peter shrugged and floated down. "Fine, you talk. I'll listen," he said.

Wendy found it very hard to believe that Peter would be able to keep his mind on anything at all, but she began with a story.

"Once upon a time," she said softly. "There was a girl who lived in New York City. When she was a little girl her mother told her stories about a kiss. The kiss that could win any man's heart and give him the strength to do anything. It would give him bravery."

Wendy plunged into the wistfulness that was her past; it embraced her as if she were its child, small, alone and frightened.

"When this little girl was but twelve years old her auntie, a fine woman of stature and opinion, told the little girl that she too possessed The Kiss. 'Right in the corner of your mouth,' she said, 'do you see it?' And her little brothers gasped and her father looked proud. Someday, they predicted, she would marry a banker, like her father, or a lawyer, like her grandfather.

"But the girl did not want this," said Wendy sadly, mesmerized by her own tale. "She wanted adventure. She wanted to explore the world and see new things. However, she thought she was destined for life at home, watching soap operas and caring for her three children that would be just like her and her brothers."

"Then what happened?" asked Peter breathlessly, hanging onto every word.

"Then a boy came," said Wendy. "And he showed her how to fly. Suddenly things weren't so clear. Unknowing, she decided, would be an awfully big adventure."

End Chapter 

I honestly can't remember when I last updated, so I'm not sure if it was long ago or not. Either way, I'm updating now.

**Shoutouts:**

**BendyStraw: **I think you've had a bit too much sugar. Are you OK? (hopes you don't go into a sugar coma-thing)

**Girl With the Evil Computer: **I don't think so. It was really just an attempt at funny.

**C.M. Higgins: **I do believe in _newsies_, I do! I do!

**Sugerplumfairy: **thanks, I will keep it up. I'm hoping you reached this chapter in posting this shoutout here.

**Lizzie Presscott: **this chapter answered a bit about the kiss. I hope you liked it.


	7. The Lesson

**Chapter 7—A Lesson**

The room was filled with sunlight. Peter was snoozing by the window; Wendy sat up in bed, her ears strained to hear signs of footsteps in the hallway. There were none. Silence was all there was.

Wendy strained her eye out the window for a sign of the Darlings' Burmese Mountain dog, Nana, but saw no sign of her either.

Wendy woke Peter.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up, his hands on his hips.

"What shall the day bring Wendy?" he asked immediately.

Wendy pressed her lips together in worry, not answering.

Peter was concerned. Tinkerbell flew to his side.

"What's wrong with Wendy?" he asked softly when Wendy had turned.

Tinkerbell jangled on about nothing, making up a sickness or a reason for Wendy's moodiness.

"The house is quiet," said Wendy.

Peter strained his ears. Indeed it was quiet. But he didn't see the significance in all this.

"So, what if it is quiet? Shall I make a commotion?" asked Peter hopefully.

Wendy shushed him. Something was not right.

"The boys are bound to be up by now, and they always make a big deal on school days."

For it was a Monday and Wendy should, at this very moment, be getting ready for school. Instead she was worrying as to the whereabouts of her family.

Tinkerbell zipped around the room, mesmerized by the lights on the ceiling. She preened herself in front of Wendy's vanity, much as a full-grown parrot might.

"Stay here," said Wendy softly.

Her bare feet padded against the cold hardwood in the hall. A car drove by in the street.

Her brother's rooms were empty as was her parents'. The kitchen was vacant, though the kettle was on and a pot of coffee was brewing.

Wendy made herself a cup of tea and returned to her room. She kicked Peter to the hall while she changed for school, all the while worrying where her family was.

Then came a knocking on the door that made her jump. Through the slightly distorted door was the outline of a tall person. Thin and hooked nosed, with a long jacket and short arms. Wendy held her breath and swung the door ajar.

They toppled over.

Michael, who had been standing on John's shoulders, fell right on Wendy, knocking her to the ground. They lay on the ground laughing. Wendy picked herself up.

"Worried, I presume?" asked Mr Darling from the doorway.

"I was not," lied Wendy huffily. "Not one bit. I didn't notice you were gone."

Mrs Darling smiled. "Don't worry about lying Wendy. We didn't know where you were yesterday either. Please, don't take off like that again on us. It scared me half to my grave."

Wendy rolled her eyes and stormed to her room. "I'm going to school!" she shouted behind her. Seconds later she had shouldered her backpack and was out the door.

_Stupid parents, thinking they know what I was up to. Worried them, did I? Scared her 'half to her grave', did I?_

"Hello! Where are we going?"

Wendy jumped.

Peter, with Tinkerbell at his shoulder, was beside her.

Wendy glared. "_I'm_ going to school. I don't know what _you_ are doing. Maybe you should just find your way home. Go back to where you came from."

_Later..._

"Therefore the square root of twenty-seven is..."

Wendy was very tired. Beside her sat Katherine, sighing loudly and shooting anxious glances from Wendy to the clock. When the bell rang she stuffed her books into her bag and jumped to her feet.

"Where's your cousin today?" she asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"My...oh, yes, Peter, he's gone home," said Wendy, not making eye contact.

Katherine's face fell. "Oh," she said with a sigh. "That's too bad."

Donavan ran into them. "See you at lunch?" he asked.

Wendy shrugged. Katherine shrugged. Donavan was confused.

"Is he ever going to come back and visit again?" asked Katherine hopefully as Wendy twirled her lock.

"I'm not sure," Wendy yanked the door open. "I didn't think to ask."

"Does he have an email address?"

Wendy dumped her math books in the bottom. "No, they don't have computers in Missouri."

Katherine looked sceptical. "All of Missouri. No one has a computer?"

Wendy slammed the door shut. "Hell, I don't know. None with Internet, OK?"

Katherine looked taken aback. "Well, see you at lunch then I suppose."

Wendy didn't answer.

_Later..._

The halls were crowded as Wendy fought her way to the school doors. Beside her was Katherine along with Abby, Gale and Isabella. They chattered happily, Katherine forgetting Wendy's small fit after math class and headed for a nearby shopping district.

Something sparked at the corner of Wendy's eye.

She turned her head quickly. She saw nothing.

Suddenly, it was there again. This time she dare not turn. She kept facing straight ahead.

_He left_, she told herself, _he went back to wherever the hell he came from_.

But he hadn't. He was standing right there in front of her. Katherine stopped walking.

"I thought you said he went home," she said scornfully.

So, she wasn't imagining it. Katherine saw him too. He was real. He was here. He hadn't left.

"God damn it," muttered Wendy under her breath so that no one could hear her.

She put on a smile and pretended to be surprised. "Peter! What are you doing here?"

Peter, though slightly shocked by such a warm welcome after being banished home, grinned and walked towards them. "I can't get home until night time. Second star to the right and straight on till morning!" he exclaimed, causing several people to stare.

Wendy grabbed his arm, which had flown up to gesture openly at the sky.

She laughed nervously, still aware that her friends were surrounding her. "That's nice. Sorry I...forgot."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Peter indifferently.

They began walking again, Katherine shoving her way to stand beside Peter.

"So," she began in a loud, overly cheery voice. "Do you have email, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope, I don't know what it is."

Katherine looked stunned. The others kept walking.

Katherine didn't ask anything more. They turned onto a street, which was filled with one-of-a-kind boutiques and pretty cafes.

Abby and Gale looked hungry. "I want a pastry," said one of them.

"I want a hot coffee," said the other.

So they all stopped. Wendy got Peter a bottle of water, afraid to trust him with anything porcelain, with caffeine, or with sugar, and got herself a fancy soda.

_Dear God, _she prayed, _please keep Tinkerbell hidden._

**End Chapter**

So, will Peter go home? Will Wendy go with him? If she doesn't, will someone else? READ TO FIND OUT! MUAH HAHAHAH!

**Shoutouts:**

**C.M. Higgins—**who doesn't believe in newsies? Whoever it is should die!

**Eagle Higgins-Conlon**

**BendyStraw—**I have a party to go to this weekend. That's right between me not being a 'square' (long story) and me going running. With my mom.

Damn, I'm boring.

**Interesting—**I will finish. If I doin't get any reviews, _then_ I stop writing. I won't have that problem though. I hope.

**Erin Go Bragh—**ah yes, the 'joys' of school. How they ruin our life and long reviews.

**Lizzie Presscott—**the whole point of this is will time effect Wendy's decision. She may not even go to Neverland, and if he does go back, will he take her, or someone else?

Plus, the kiss may not go to Peter, but another character...

**Tallemera Rane—**thanks for those words. I may take you up on the beta thing still, I'll see. Thank you for giving me that option. There's only so much spell check can do!


	8. I Can't Fly

**Chapter 8—I Can't Fly**

Everyone sat around the small table, which was laden down with coffee cups and plates of little cookies. Their schoolbags littered the ground, making it hard to move their feet, let alone the rest of their bodies. Wendy couldn't even hear a slight tinkling of Tinkerbell above the clattering dishes. Everyone spoke loudly, asking Peter about Missouri and about when he might come back again.

"I'm not sure," he said softly, shooting a look that no on caught in Wendy's direction. "It depends when Wendy invites me back."

Katherine cooed about how Peter must return soon, tossing her hair over her shoulder and filling the area with the sweet smell of Pantene Pro V. Peter smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yes, I think I must," he said. "I will have to visit everyone here. Except maybe that Donovan boy. He doesn't seem to like me much."

Abby, Gale, Isabella and Katherine laughed. "Don is like that sometimes," said Isabella, still giggling. "He's not to friendly. We've known him for years though."

"He'll grow on you the more you talk with him," Katherine assured Peter, her eyes twinkling.

There came a feeling in Wendy's stomach as she watched Katherine talk with Peter. Every time she flipped her full, black-brown hair over her shoulder Wendy wanted to scream.

_But wait,_ thought Wendy to herself furiously, _Katherine is my best friend. _

And yes, it was true. While Katherine was her best friend, Wendy wanted very dearly for her to stop flirting with Peter.

But why? Everyone thought Peter was her _cousin_. If that wasn't wrong, Wendy didn't know what was. It was practically incest. Still, she couldn't stop the feeling. Peter had liked her better that Princess Tiger Lily! No other boy in the world would. Except Peter wasn't of this world. He was an extraordinary boy.

Yes, extraordinary. Wendy couldn't believe it. Was she falling for Peter Pan? A boy of her own imagination? Last week he wasn't even real, but with a few words he was as apparent as anything.

She sipped at her fancy soda and stared ahead. Peter struggled to open his bottle of water. He smashed it on the side of the table, denting it badly.

Abby and Gale giggled.

"Here," offered Katherine, "I'll open it up for you."

Peter handed the bottle over. Katherine twisted it open.

"Wow, what a negotiator!" exclaimed Peter stupidly. "She got the thing to release the water! Amazing!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. Katherine blushed.

"What are your friends like in Missouri, Peter?" asked Isabella, twirling a strand of hair around her finger tightly so that the tip turned purple.

"Where I come from I have a group of friends like Wendy's," he was saying. "There's Nibs and Tootles. Oh, and Curly, Slightly and the twins."

Abby and Gale giggled again.

"Twins, huh?" said one of them.

"How convenient," said the other.

They laughed again.

Wendy stared gloomily out the window. Was it just her or was everyone flirting with Peter. She couldn't take it. She invented Peter, so she should be allowed to decide who likes him or not. She should be able to decide when he goes home and how he gets there.

"It's getting late," she said and without warning she stood and dragged Peter from the table jostling it slightly and sloshing his bottle of water all over his shirt. No one followed.

The reached the street and Peter met her eye. He looked sad. "Wendy! There's water all over my shirt!" he said first. "Is it really time to go home?" he said second.

Wendy nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "you must go home now."

"What about them?" asked Peter, his eyes wandered to the window where the girls sat, seemingly oblivious to them standing on the sidewalk.

"Forget about them," said Wendy ferociously.

"You mean, I can't bring them with me?" asked Peter, slightly put out. "Or you?"

This made Wendy's heart sink. She shook her head.

"No," snapped Wendy angrily. "You can't. You_ must_ go home. Now, please go back to Neverland!"

Peter tried to rise from the ground but got but two feet and dropped. He tried again, attempting to reach the heavens, but failed. Wendy turned away impatiently. "Peter, this is not time for jokes," she told him, glaring.

Peter's face looked scared. "I'm not joking Wendy! I can't rise!" his chin wobbled, his eyes growing moist. "I can't think anything happy."

Wendy bit her tongue hard, making her eyes water. "Think of that damn Tiger Lily person."

Tinkerbell appeared from Peter's pocket and circled. She sprinkled her dust onto Peter's head and tugged at his elbow, dragging it upwards. Once again Peter rose a few feet before dropping again. "I can't Tink," he said, defeated.

Wendy turned to leave.

"Wendy!" Peter called after her, rising quite high in the process. When she saw him she was taken aback, he floated in mid-air towards her, as if the air was made of marshmallow.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Wendy, glaring, anticipating the worst.

Peter floated on his stomach, finding his cocky confidence once again. "You," he said with a smile.

Wendy bit her lip.

"Besides," said Peter, floating over. "How can I leave? You haven't told me the ending of your story."

Wendy remembered the story faintly. "That's because it will never end."

"Like Neverland?" asked Peter with awe, his feet sinking to the pavement.

Wendy shrugged. Like Neverland, like Peter. End would never arrive. Ever. It was just the way things had to be.

"Then what about The Kiss?" he breathed next.

Wendy felt a tingle at the corner of her mouth. Her face was just inches from Peter's face. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "It's gone," she said when she pulled away.

A loud crash came from behind them. Katherine stood there, beside an overturned flowerpot. "Oh," she said haughtily. "I see how things are done in Missouri."

The she turned down the street and walked away quickly. No one followed.

**End Chapter**

Yes, that was the chapter! Peter couldn't go without Wendy! How sweet!

What is Katherine thinking? What would you think if you saw your best friend kissing some guy you thought was her cousin? Exactly, ew!

**Shoutouts:**

**Tamera Rane—**I know what you mean. I hate people with bad grammar, especially when they don't even bother with paragraphs. (shiver)

**Lizzie Presscott—**oh. OK then (is sad). But I won't kill you. that would send me to jail. Jail is NOT GOOD!!!

**LilyRosesBiggestFan—**well thank you for those kind words. I am updating right now, so, as you can see, I did update soon-ish. No, well, not really. I did take a while. Sorry.


	9. Of Neverland and School

**A/n:**I can't get online!!! In fact, I'm not even updating this! My good friend Almatari is!

**Chapter 9—Of Neverland and School**

In Neverland the weather has been sporadic. Some days the sun shines with a ferocity that scorches over the forest. Other days the air turns a burning cold, forcing everything—and one—into shelter.

At the beginning, the earth had turned hard and barren to that the Lost Boys hid underground for quite some time. The faeries retreated to shelter of trees, mushrooms and like, while the mermaids found warm water currents to hide by. The Indians found refuge in their thick-skinned tee-pees and the pirates hid below deck, equipped with blankets and furs. The ground crunched with fresh snow and the trees were frosted, shimmering in the stark sunlight. Then, suddenly, the sky turned a vibrant blue and the snow melted, thawing the ground. The Jolly Roger tilted dangerously back into place, rocking the lagoon so dangerously that Captain Hook swore loudly in his cabin.

Everyone thought it: Peter Pan had returned.

But no one saw him. Not the pirates, who sought to fight him, nor the Indians who meant to ally him. Not even the Lost Boys, who searched fervently and shouted loudly, could find Peter. It was if he had returned, only he had not.

The forest bloomed, but only in reds and pinks, free of all blues, purples and yellows. Nibs stumbled into a clearing.

"Coast is clear," he stage whispered to the other boys, who promptly entered the scene.

Curley's face was hard as he glared to the sky. "Do you think he's foolin' us fellahs?" he asked softly.

Slightly shrugged and brought his hand to his quiver on his back as something darted from the bushes.

The twins looked about quickly and smiled. "At least it is warm now," said one of them.

"Yes, it was cramped inside," said the other, stretching comically.

"But I miss Peter," complained Tootles.

Slightly hit him in the head. "Don't you worry about it you blubbering twit, he'll come back. Peter wouldn't leave us."

Tootles nodded, but his heart was worried. He stared again to the sky.

The clouds were puffy and full, like cotton candy and puffs of majestic smoke. The space around them was so blue that it was blinding. The flowers let out an intoxicating aroma that filled the boys' nostrils, making them light-headed and happy.

The twins sat down. "This is hard," one of them said.

"Neverland is so huge! How are we supposed to find him?" said the other at the same time.

"Just shut up all of you," snapped Slightly, "I'm trying to think and you're not helping one bit. If we need to find Peter we need a plan."

"Like a battle?" asked Curley excitedly. "I'll plan it then!" He grinned and went about sketching a plan in the earth.

Slightly frowned. "No! Not like a _battle_! We're not _hunting_ Peter; we're trying to locate him. It's different."

Curley stopped drawing and looked to Slightly. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Slightly thought about this for a second. Nibs sat down on a log.

"Anyone up for a little search and rescue?" Slightly asked.

0o0o0o0

Though Wendy tried, she couldn't convince Peter to return to Neverland. He had grown content and was an ordinary scene sitting on Wendy's windowsill.

Wendy was pulling her hair out.

Tuesday at school Katherine acted like Wendy didn't exist. Abby, Gale and Isabella were cold towards her too. Donovan shot her a disgusted look in the halls, but otherwise showed no recognition of her.

In math class Wendy missed the usual annoying notes from Katherine and at lunch she sat alone as she watched the others laughing and eating casually. She tried talking to Katherine, but Katherine would hear none of it.

"Wendy, I was wrong to like your cousin. It is plain to see that the Darling family has a rule about interrelations marrying or dating or at least kissing. I'm telling you, no one in my family has ever sucked face if they were actually related."

Wendy didn't know what to say. She could fess up and say that Peter wasn't really her cousin, but then everyone would think of her as insane and as a liar. Or she could say that they didn't actually kiss, that Katherine was seeing things, but Katherine wouldn't believe that. Wendy found herself with her back against the wall and panicking to get out.

After school she didn't even notice that Tinkerbell had hidden her pencil case. She just sat at the kitchen table and stared blankly at her notes.

Peter came downstairs.

"Wen-dy!" he called, "Wen-dy! Are you home?"

Wendy didn't answer. Peter saw her and became worried.

"Is she dead, Tink?" he asked.

Tink chattered loudly. Still Wendy said nothing. She glared venomously towards her calculations and bit her tongue.

"Wen-dy!" Peter poked her shoulder and scooted around the table. "Wen-dy! Are you OK?"

"Leave me alone," she hissed.

Peter smiled and looked to Tink. "See Tink, we've gotten her talking."

Tinkerbell jingled.

"Now Tink! That was mean! Wendy's much better talking than dead!"

Wendy didn't react.

Peter was still beaming. "Oh! I get it!" he exclaimed. "This is like a game, isn't it? I need to get you to move, don't I?" Peter waited anxiously for Wendy's answer, but none came.

He bit his lip. "Something's wrong Tink," whispered Peter to the fairy.

Tinkerbell circled Wendy and jingled a bit more. She tugged at Wendy's hair sharply and danced about on her notes for a few seconds, but to no prevail. Wendy did not budge.

"Wendy?" Peter was becoming worried. "Wendy, are you alright?"

"Peter Pan," she said with a sharp edge in her voice. "Leave me alone. You've ruined my life."

Peter didn't know what to say to that. He had never ruined anyone's life before. Except maybe for Captain Hook, but he didn't really count. He was an enemy, not like Wendy who he was trying to make better.

He sat down sadly and rested his chin on his hand. He pondered for a minute.

"Hey, Wendy," he said after a while. "Want to come back to Neverland with me? You'll never grow up and the Lost Boys and very funny."

Wendy shrugged and thought for a minute. Neverland actually didn't sound so bad anymore. Anything to escape her parents and the vengeful Katherine. Wendy shut he book.

"OK Peter," she said, "I'll go to Neverland with you."

End Chapter 

((There you go and my sincerest apologies! I really did mean to update this faster, but I couldn't get online! Really! As a result of me not getting online, I can't give shoutouts. Really sorry about that too. I hope you liked what I did manage to put up though. What will happen next? Honestly, I have no idea. They'll go to Neverland and...uh...read and find out!))

**Shoutouts:**

I feel really bad about not giving proper shoutouts, especially since I got so many reviews!!!

**Tallemera Rane**

**Zorrina**

**Lizzie Presscott**

**Jinxed4Ever**

**peter pan fan**

**WendyBell**

**KarkKestralSilkeQuees**

**bLuEhEaVeN79**


	10. Welcome to Neverland

**Chapter 10—Welcome to Neverland**

When Peter and Wendy finally reached Neverland, the clouds bloomed a candy pink and the birds sang melodically and enchantingly.

Peter always stayed slightly ahead, turning circles and darting between the clouds. Wendy stayed aloft because of the sheer joy of floating above the ground, being rebellious and carefree.

She thought not of her parents or brothers, nor her friends. Her mind remained only on running away with the boy who stole her kiss. The Kiss.

Perhaps, she realized at a later time, she was not following Peter at all, but her kiss, which had been wrenched from her lips so suddenly.

Tinkerbell jingled joyously, spinning around the sky in a haze of fairy dust and sparkles. When they came in view of the island, Tink took off at such a high speed, it left a buzzing sound in Wendy's ears for minutes afterwards.

0o0o0o0

The Lost Boys got quite a fright when Tinkerbell snuck up on them.

She was yellowy gold and grinning. Tootles jumped a hoped loudly, sending a flock of nesting birds out of the trees. The others gathered around.

"Peter's back!" exclaimed Slightly, shoving the others aside and looking upwards. Nibs and Curley picked themselves up off the ground and looked in the direction that Slightly was. Peter and Wendy settled in a nearby tree. No one heard the rustle of the leaves, too intent on the sky and the possibility of their leader returning.

Suddenly, without warning , Peter burst from the foliage ad grabbed the twins around the waist. He dropped them from such a height that Wendy screamed in terror, except that Peter caught them before they hit the mossy earth.

"Peter Pan!" shouted Wendy, floating down from the tree with her hands on her hips and her face in a grim expression. "What are you doing to those poor boys?"

All the boys, at once, turned to face Wendy.

"Who's the broad, eh Peter?" asked Slightly loudly.

Wendy gasped.

"I am not a _broad_!" yelled Wendy into the little boy's face.

Slightly wrinkled his nose smugly. "Say it, don't spray it," he hissed.

The two glared.

"Calm down, calm down," said Peter, pacing between them.

Wendy heaved a sigh. "Fine. But the little boy is…" She sighed again, frustrated this time.

Slightly drew himself up to his full height of four foot, nine inches, and pointed to himself squarely in the chest. "_I_ am nearly one hundred and fifty years old. I am not a _little_ boy!"

Slightly stuck his tongue out.

"Now, now," began Peter in his most grown-up voice, "let's not argue. We should be welcoming Wendy. We shall build her a house!"

All the boys but Slightly cheered loudly and hurried off to get building materials. Wendy tried to protest, insisting that a house was not necessary, but they paid no heed and went about singing as they built.

Halfway in Peter held up a large, round wooden nail and exclaimed loudly, "Who brought this?"

"I did Peter," said one of the twins apologetically. "But The Home Depot was closed and I couldn't very well break in and steal some."

Peter thought about this for a second and, without answering the twin's apology, went back to work.

When they were done the roof was slanted and the windowpanes cracked along the edges. The wooden door hung off its hinges and the chimneys bricks were close to crumbling point. She was to live in this mess of a home.

But the boys smiled hopefully and Wendy grinned and exclaimed that it was the finest little house she ever did see. The cheered again and ran into the forest, where they gathered flowers and handed them to her in a mismatched bouquet.

Peter sat in the back, grinning mildly and watching the boys and Wendy. But before he could fly over and join the festivities, he was pulled from behind and hit over the head. Smee and Noodler carried Peter Pan's unconscious body towards the Jolly Roger.

**End Chapter**

Yeah, I know I've been slow with the updates, and I'm sorry. As you can see, there are adventures ahead for our heroes! Please review!

**Shoutouts:**

Once again, I have no shoutouts, but this is because I am in a hurry and have to get offline as soon as possible. I don't know who said it, but I make Wendy mean because I just don't like her.


	11. Waiting for Peter

**Chapter 11-Waiting for Peter**

It took the others a while to realize that Peter was gone.

The 'house' was completely finished, along with some minor mistakes, such as gaping holes in the roof and a piece of Curley's furs nailed into the wall.

This was about the time that Nibs thought he'd find Peter. He called out very loudly and he even checked all of Peter's usually (and predictable) hiding places, but he could not find the boy.

As one can imagine, Curley got very worried. He ran back to the boys, who were standing about admiring their handiwork, and broke the news and gently as possible.

"Peter's gone! He's been taken! We're all gonna die!"

The boys disintegrated into a panic. They all ran in circles, arms splayed high in the air, screaming. It all ended very abruptly with Tootles running into one of the twins.

"Now, now boys!" said Wendy very calmly.

Tootles and the twin picked themselves up and brushed themselves off.

"We shouldn't be too worried about Peter. Maybe he's just gone on a little…trip…"

The Lost Boys thought about this for a moment before answering Wendy. Finally Nibs spoke up.

"Maybe…" he said hesitantly.

Reluctantly the other boys agreed that Peter could have just taken a trip somewhere, even though it was highly unlikely because he hadn't said anything to them and he had just gotten back from one.

Deep down, Wendy was worried.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Jolly Roger was heavy and dark-wooded in the shaded light of the lagoon.

Captain Hook stood on deck, awaiting the return of Noodler and Smee. If only they would hurry up with the damn boy! Hook paced with agitated anticipation, sneaking looks out of the cabin window. Every creak of the deck sent him into panic.

Finally he saw them, rowing their was rhythmically across the lagoon. Hook abruptly stopped pacing and sat down delicately at his seat. He placed his red hat of his greasy black hair and fluffed the feather up. He tightened his hook carefully, digging the tip slightly into his heavy desk, waiting….waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter didn't even try to escape.

He actually smiled as they crossed the lagoon to the Jolly Roger. Noodler shot Smee a look as they paddled.

"Lovely day out here, isn't it?" asked Peter good-naturedly.

In truth, it was a very nice day. Smee looked to the sky and shrugged. "Yes, I guess it is."

Noodler looked up too. The sky was bright and clear, the clouds sparse, allowing blue sky to shine through. Peter tucked his lip over his bottom jam and blew. Hard. A high whistling filled the air, vibrating off of his cheeks and into the air. Noodler and Smee looked around, clearly surprised.

In no time something shot over the volcano in the middle of the island. It curved down, hesitated momentarily at about 1000 feet away and then shot forward. Faerie dust surrounded them, lifting the boat from the water and into the shallow air. Peter zoomed off the rowboat seat, like a rocket headed sky bound. His hands were still tied behind his back.

Hook would not be happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

But Hook wouldn't know. At least, not for a while.

He was waiting at his desk still. The groove from his hook on the wood was growing deeper.

The blood red feather on his hat was swaying faintly in the wind, to and fro, brushing slightly against his shoulders. And he waited. Why he didn't turn around he doesn't even know. Perhaps it was the hope that, Peter Pan would come through his cabin door, begging for mercy.

But where did Peter go? Here's his escape…

**End Chapter**

((Guess what everyone? I'm not dead! Please, please, please forgive me a review.))

**Girl With the Evil Computer-**I made Wendy the main character mainly to prevent myself from writing myself in. That would guarantees me degree of a Sue, I'm sorry, but I just can't help it!

**Peter pan fan-**it was just supposed to be one of those really stupid jokes that no one understands, but everyone laughs anyways. I guess I half did it.

**Tallemera Rane-**exactly! And there's just something about her! And she gets to kiss Peter! How dare she!

**Moi-**true, but hey! At least it's a review, right?

**Lizzie Presscott-**thanks! But sorry, who is Lady Jane? Thanks so, so much for reviewing all the same!

**Madison Square-**hey! Are you in Hawaii? I soooo want to go to Hawaii!

**Lisa Riddle-**(cowers) I'm sorry! The shortness, oh it's soooo bad! Please forgive me!

**Andrea-**ok, I won't

**T-R-Us-**shut up Kai! My Charlie!Muse rules the world!

**Inu-youkai-911-**maybe they'll have a fight. I'll look into that…thanks for all the compliments!

**Jinxed4Ever-**I'm very sorry for not updating! Please forgive me!


	12. The Escape

**Chapter 12—The Escape**

We all know about Tinkerbell. How could we not? She is the icon, the epitaph that is Peter Pan. But really, who are the other faeries?

For being such an imaginative, even daft boy at times, Peter was also quite wise. He knew every faerie on the island. Maybe through Tinkerbell or dinner parties, but he had somehow managed to meet all of them.

But to say 'meet' does not mean that all of the faeries _liked_ Peter. Many of them would as readily see harm fall upon him, to the extent of Hook. There are darker, more malevolent faeries, who despised Peter for his rambunctious behavior and his taking on of a she-faerie, but nonetheless Peter had more 'connections' than Hook.

Sometimes 'connections' are all that matter.

Just think about how many faeries _do_ like Peter. All he had to do was give a shrill whistle and they would come running. Faeries were to Peter like pirates were to Hook. Except faeries were usually better at getting the job done.

Now, it's not like Smee and Noodler didn't _try_ and catch Peter, they just _couldn't_. He was gone beyond the volcano before they could even blink. However, the pirates weren't the only enemies in Neverland.

After many years many had grown a healthy dislike to Peter. The mermaids and the sprites had, in fact, grown a healthy hatred towards the two-hundred and fifty year old boy. When they felt him or any of his comrades nearby they would last out their nails and flip their tails menacingly. Neverland was not the place it used to be.

Currently Peter was jetting along the side of the Neverland Volcano, sandwiched between Marvin, Jangela and Mariette. The three of them chattered excitedly as they circled the flying boy with such speeds the normal person would think them to be jets of bright blue, pink and yellow light. Peter laughed joyously, flinging his hands above his head with the sheer exhilaration of flying effortlessly.

When the group came to landing sometime later, far away from the lagoon, in a treetop surrounded my many like it. Marvin set to undoing Peter's bonds.

"Thanks everyone!" exclaimed Peter as the rope around his wrists loosened.

_Jingle, jingle, jingle._

Peter laughed. "No, Tinkerbell is with the Lost Boys. She's not neglectful!" Peter found the very idea ridiculous.

As he was pondering the impossibility of such a thing something watched him. Watched all four of them, from a treetop nearby. With painstaking aim it released an arrow and placed the shot right between Peter's legs. The arrow was covered in charcoal-black feathers and smeared in grey paint. Clay beads on the end of it rattled in the wind, conveying an enchanting tune across the forest.

The faeries scattered as another arrow hit, clipping Mariette's wings in the process.

The Black Indians.

Around the human year 1975 the Indians of Neverland suffered through a bitter civil war. Peter stuck to the side of the old chief and his princess daughter, Tiger Lily. (This is, perhaps, why he was so intrigued by the Tiger Lily in the Adult Video store.) The war lasted for two years and in the process the different sides has acquired different views of how society should be run. The old Indians who stayed true to the chief, called themselves The White Indians, representing goodness and purity, as well as death, sacrifice and tradition through the holy colour of white. The new tribe named themselves The Black Indians to provide an exact opposite to the white of the old. They represented darkness and new ways of life and death. They quickly became the plague of the island, combining their stealthy ambush strategies and need to do harm.

They never forgave Peter for not choosing their side.

Perched in the treetop was Light Horse. His black camouflage was smeared about his cheeks and across his chest. Strapped across his back was a quiver of arrows and nestled in the crook of his arm was a long, sturdy maple bow. His animal-skin pants clung to his legs as he crouched, ready to spring. Anticipating a fight.

And Peter delivered. Pouncing off the knarred and twisted branch Peter propelled himself forward, cutting through the air towards Light Horse who was already pulling another arrow from his quiver.

The faeries jangled excitedly and Peter felt something sickeningly hot meet with his ribcage.

**End Chapter**

((Wow! (gasps theatrically) Isn't this riveting? I hope you've all forgiven me for taking a century-and-a-half for posting this. I really didn't mean to, I have just had a lot of homework lately. And soccer stuff. ANYways. Please review. I hope you liked the chapter.))

**Shoutouts:**

**Peter pan fan**

**Tallemera Rane**

**Ghost—**(is scared, then happy) Wow. You're excited!

**Girl With the Evil Computer—**yes. In fact, there were three faeries! They were Marvin (blue), Jangela (Yellow), and Mariette (Pink). Wow!


	13. The Tree and The Tipi

**Chapter 13—The Tree and The Tipi**

Wendy could only hold off the boys for so long until they started asking questions again; questions about where Peter was and why he was taking so long.

"When's Peter coming home?" asked Nibs. "It's getting dark and he needs to tell me a bedtime story!"

"Oh, shut up," snapped Wendy, sitting down on a rock and glaring at the boys.

Slightly slammed the door to Wendy's 'house' and seconds later the roof fell in, showering the one hundred fifty year-old boy in banana leaves and twigs. Slightly screamed angrily and swiped at the leaves off of him, kicking them as they hit the ground.

Wendy sighed. "Let's rebuild the roof and get inside."

Tootles raised his hand awkwardly. "We could…" he glanced around at the other boys, "show you the tree."

Intrigued, Wendy agreed and the odd procession, led by an irritated Slightly, trekked deeper into the woods. Through the whole confusion, no one noticed a slightly annoying silver-yellow faerie was missing too.

0o0o0o0o0

When Peter awoke the air was thick and warm. The enclosure was smoky and smelt of burning pine and leather. Something hot was resting on his forehead, obstructing his eyesight and introducing a dizzying feeling to his head. He could see dim lanterns of blue, pink and yellow swaying above him. Peter tried to sit up, but binds held his hands down and the warm rock made him faint and weak.

There was a murmuring of voices in a language Peter could not hear or understand.

Hands pulled the rock off of his head and tilted his chin off the ground. Peter could see the smooth leather flaps of a tipi door and directly beside him a medicine fire was burning. The lanterns hung from the tipi opening's lip, trapped inside them were Peter's faerie allies, Marvin, Mariette and Jangela. The jangled louder as he looked around. Beside Peter was an old Indian shaman who was feeding the fire and prodding the faerie dust that was falling from the lanterns and the faeries struggled for release. Behind Peter, holding him up, was a young Indian warrior, clad entirely in black hides and earth orange camouflage. He pushed Peter up so that his wrists twisted painfully.

Peter's dazed eyes gazed around him in a sleepy stupor.

"What do you want?" asked Peter in a slow, tired way.

The young warrior spoke to the shaman in their language and after a second the shaman spoke.

"The new chief wants something. He wants an…arrangement." His voice was wise and his eyes were searching. Peter licked his dry, chapped lips.

"What kind of arrangement?" he asked warily.

The shaman sprinkled some sort of plant into the fire, making it burn a light purple at the embers before fading back to red.

"A wedding arrangement. To Princess Tiger Lily," said the young warrior.

Peter shifted his wrists around, cleared his throat and fell down in a faint.

0o0o0o0o0

The tree was very messy, but what else is to be expected of a boys' room?

The chairs to the long, wooden table were toppled over and strewn on the floor. There were articles of clothing hanging about the vicinity, swaying in the light breeze as someone walked past. It smelt awful and the hammocks for the boys were covered messily in blankets and turned inside-out.

Wendy sighed and pushed a chair back up, sliding it into place.

"Get to bed boys," she said tiredly, "I'm sure Peter will turn up somewhere."

And then she slept.

**End Chapter**

((I suppose I owe everyone an apology for taking such an incredibly long time to update, so here it is: I am so sorry everyone! I know I took forever to update, but I hope you enjoyed it when I finally did!))

**Shoutouts:**

**Lisa Riddle—**I know that my stuff is short. I do it freakishly often in many of my fics. I'm so sorry for that, but I hope you liked the content.

**Talemera Rane—**Peter dying would be an absolute tragedy.

Peter!Muse: Yes it would be!  
Charlie!Muse: (tackles Peter!Muse)  
Peter!Muse: Owwww…

**petites sorcières—**Ok, since I do have a grade nine education in French I got 'Why didn't John and Michael go?' and the answer is that they're just too annoying and influence the actual story too much. So I had to write them out.

**Girl With The Evil Computer—**You hit the nail on the head there. I have such bad writer's block when I get it. I just go blank when I'm writing and can't think of anything. But don't worry, I won't abandon this fiction uncompleted!

**inu-youkai 911—**Don't you just hate cliff-hangers?


End file.
